Family is All that Matters
by knigs43
Summary: Chris Mead never left at that the end of the term before. But instead he's married with family. His relationship with his step-daughter is rocky but when something changes her life she realises that family is all that matters. Follows some of the storylines from series 7 and the characters as well as the introduction of own throughout. Not very good at summaries and reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

"Next" the bored voice of the receptionist asked.

A brown haired girl turned around to look at her father. She was terrified of where she was. Her father offered her a compassionate smile and the girl suddenly felt a lot calmer. The girl walked up to desk.

"Name?" the voice asked.

"Mead. Lydia Mead" the girl said.

Beep…beep…beep

A hand slapped the alarm to get it to stop. Out of the bed climbed a man, Chris Mead. Chris had blue eyes around brown hair. Chris was resident science teacher and deputy head teacher at Waterloo Road School. Chris turned over to see his wife, Nicole, still asleep. Nicole was his second wife, his first wife, Claire, died in a car accident on the M62. Chris had two children with his first wife, Megan who was 17 and Alice who was 7. Megan was 14 when Nicole died and Alice was only 3. Nicole also had a 16-year-old daughter named Lydia. Lydia had a strong disliking towards Chris, she felt that he was invading in on their family so quickly after the death of her dad (he was killed in an I.E.D explosion).

Chris got out of bed and pulled on a pair trousers and a black shirt and went downstairs. He turned on the TV and turned on the news as he made himself breakfast. He went out into the hallway to take out four large bags of books and tests that he had marked over the holiday. He stood in the kitchen drinking his cup of tea when he heard a creaking from a floorboard upstairs. He knew that it was his youngest daughter, Alice. She had a habit of getting up as soon as she heard Chris get up in the mornings. He knew exactly what she would want for breakfast it was the same every day. He put her toast in when suddenly Alice jumped straight onto his back.

"Good morning monkey" Chris said as the breath was taken out of him.

"I'm not a monkey," Alice giggled "I'm Alice."

"The way that you just jumped onto my back says otherwise" Chris said as he put Alice on to a chair at the counter in the kitchen. Alice was in her Little Mermaid onsie that they had got her when they were on holiday last year. She had long, light brown hair. She also had crystal blue eyes just her like her mum's. When Alice's toast popped he spread it with Nutella and placed it in front of her. Chris sat with her drinking his cup of tea.

"Daddy?" Alice asked.

"Yes sweetheart" Chris replied whilst washing up his mug.

"Why did you become a teacher because whenever we do science at school it really boring" Alice curiously said.

"I became a teacher because I wanted to teacher people, like your sister, about how exciting and important science is. Trust me, the older you get the more exciting science because you make things go…bang!" Chris said this as he grabbed Alice on the shoulders making her let out a slight squeal. Chris chuckled to himself and saw the time realising that he needed to wake Megan and Lydia. Chris went upstairs and decided that it might be easier to make Megan first.

He lightly knocked on Megan's door but got no answer. He opened the door and lightly called out Megan's name but still nothing. He approached her bed and knelt down and brushed the long brown hair out of her face.

"Megan, Sweet. You need to wake up now" Chris spoke quietly.

"Morning dad" Megan said half asleep.

Chris drew her curtains and left her room and went into Alice's to make up her bed. As he crossed the landing her could hear the shower running so he knew that Nicole must be awake. He made Alice's bed and pulled her curtains. He then realised that Lydia needed waking. Lydia was only his step daughter but Lydia had never truly excepted the fact Chris was her step dad. Chris found his relationship with Lydia incredible difficult. Chris knocked on Lydia's door and called out the same way he did with Megan, but still no response. So he pulled Lydia's curtains and at that moment she woke up.

"What you do that for?" Lydia asked.

"To get you up. I knocked but you didn't answer." Chris told her as he left the room.

"Next time send in mum. I might listen to her" Lydia shouted to him.

Chris shut her door as he left the room and turned to see Nicole stood behind him.

"Someone's in a good mood." Nicole said.

"I think that is her permanent mood when I'm about" Chris said to Nicole.

"She'll come around" Nicole said to Chris reassuringly.

"Only take another three years" Chris shouted back up the stairs.

"Typical sixteen-year-old" Nicole called after him.

For the remainder of the morning before he had to leave for the first day back, Chris spent helping Alice get ready for school before she left with Nicole. Lydia came downstairs and as she walked along the hallway she walked straight into Megan's shoulder and carried on walking.

"A sorry would have been nice" Megan shouted at Lydia.

"Maybe you shouldn't have got in my way then" Lydia shouted back at her.

"You saw I was there you should have moved out the way" argued back.

"Maybe if you saw me you should have got out of the way instead of blaming it on all on me." Lydia shouted as Chris came down the stairs.

"What is all the shouting about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing" Lydia said as she stormed away.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing to me" Chris said to Megan.

"It's fine. Nothing more than I can handle" Megan reassured her dad.

Chris outside loading his car up with bags that he put in the hallway earlier, when Nicole and Alice come out the house ready to go.

"Bye daddy" Alice said as she hugged Chris's legs.

"Bye sweetheart. Megan! Lydia! If you want a lift to school get out here now otherwise, you are walking" Megan came out the front door and got in the front of her dad's car.

"Lydia has already left" Nicole told Chris as she locked the front door.

"Of course she has" Chris muttered under his breath as he got into his car and pulled off of the drive and headed for Waterloo Road.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the Guest who reviewed the last chapter, its means a lot. I will definitely consider introducing Lydia to Kyle Stack and maybe Barry Barry if carry on until they go to Scotland.**

Chris pulled into the car park of Waterloo Road car park. When he got out he spotted Lydia standing against a wall with best friend, Emily James and boyfriend Denzil Kelly. Chris opened the boot of his car to get out his bags.

"Can you give me a hand Megan? Megan?" Chris turned around but Megan had gone already gone off with her friends Lauren Andrews, Finn Sharkey and Josh Stevenson. They had lost their other friend, Sambuca Kelly, to a brain tumour at the end of last term.

They were all massively affected by her passing but Megan was there to support everyone else and act as the strongest one out of them all but at home she spent many nights crying herself to sleep.

"Need a hand" said a friendly voice behind him. He turned to see it was English teacher, Tom Clarkson.

"If you don't mind" Chris said.

"Not a problem" Tom said as he picked up two of the bags. Chris picked up the other two and his laptop bag. He then locked the car.

"Know much about our new leader." Tom asked.

"Apart from being stabbed in the back. No." Chris replied.

"Betrayed?" Tom questioned

"No quite literally stabbed in the back by a group of boys at his old school, part of the reason that he left. Thank for the help" Chris said as they reached his classroom.

"No problem. I'll see in the staffroom a bit later for his lordships briefing." Tom said as he walked up the stairs.

Chris lifted the bags into his classroom and began putting the books and test back into the appropriate pigeon holes in the shelf. He then set out the tests and books for his first lesson. As he wouldn't have time after he had to deliver the assembly that morning. Chris sat behind his desk checking his e-mails, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah." Chris shouted as he carried on working at his computer.

"Chris Mead. I presume?" A female voice spoke. Chris looked up.

Stood in the doorway was a woman with tanned skin with dark hair and eyes. Chris had absolutely no idea who she was, he didn't remember a meeting he was supposed to be having.

"Yes and you are." Chris questioned.

"I'm Sian. Sian Diamond, new science teacher and deputy head teacher." Sian said.

"Oh right. Sorry, I totally forgot that you were coming today." Chris said confused and panicked.

"It's fine." Sian said reassuringly.

"You are taking on some of my lessons after I had to take on some of Miss Holder's." Chris said trying to the relevant paperwork from the mess that his desk was in.

The conversation went on for about another ten minutes whilst Chris told Sian about were all of the exercise books for her classes were and filling them in on were all the classes were in terms of progress and content learnt.

"Seems like you've had a lot of work over the past few weeks." Sian jokingly said as she realised the extent of Chris's workload.

"You don't know the half of it. I'm glad you arrived when you did. We better get to briefing." Chris said when he saw the time

Sian and Chris walked to the staff chatting about each other's teaching experiences. Sian and her husband, Jez, had worked with each other at previous school. Chris told her about working with previous headmistresses, Rachel Mason and Karen Fisher. They reached the staff room and the joined the rest of the staff ready for the briefing. Sian sat with her husband and Chris sat with Tom and fellow English teacher, Grantly Budgen.

"Wonder what this one will bring" Grantly said from behind his newspaper.

"Ever the optimist aren't we Grantly." Tom said.

"Morning all." A rather happy voice said. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Hello stranger." Tom got up to welcome back former drama and music teacher, Matt Wilding. Matt soon found himself becoming reacquainted with the staff room.

"I don't mean to worry anyone." Maths teacher, Daniel Chalk said.

A crowd gathered around the window to see the new intake of pupils at Waterloo Road.

"Well they all look like a barrel of laughs" Chris said.

"Isn't this what teaching about the challenge" Sian said

"Good Morning," A strong Scottish voice. Stood in front of the all of the staff. "I'm Michael Byrne, your new head teacher."

The meeting went on for about another twenty minutes. The main message was being mindful of the new intake and have a zero tolerance attitude to poor behaviour from them.

"Well that was positive." Grantly said.

The staff room all left and headed to morning registration. Michael headed towards his office with Chris and Sian.

"Chris. I believe you were supposed to be leading assembly this morning." Michael said.

"That's right." Chris agreed

"Don't. Change of plans, I'll be leading assembly this morning." Michael said as they reached his office.

"Any particular reason, sir?" Chris wondered.

"Let' just say I feel the children need to know who I am and what I stand for," Michael answered.

Michael, Chris and Sian all headed to the hall. The pupils were already beginning to enter the hall. Michael lead the assembly very much the same briefing earlier.

"Is he always like this?" Chris whispered to Sian.

"This is just his way of showing that he means business after being stabbed." Sian whispered back.

"I'd also like to introduce a few new members of staff in the room. We have Mrs Diamond, who is a science teacher and deputy head teacher alongside Mr Mead. We also have Mr Diamond, our new PE teacher. Finally, I'd like to welcome back, Mr Wilding who many of already know and he will be resuming his role of drama and music teacher. Thank you very much for listening, are there any more staff notices…Mr Mead and Mrs Diamond do you mind dismissing from the back of the hall." Michael said.

Chris and Sian finished dismissing from the hall and began walking back to their shared classroom.

"Could you just stop there for me please," Sian asked one girl, it was Lydia. "Do mind taking off the jacket it's not raining in here and sort your tie out, it's not a necklace."

Lydia adjusted her tie. "Better?" Lydia asked sarcastically.

"I believe I asked you to remove the jacket." Sian asked again.

"I'm not taking it off." Lydia argued.

"Lydia come on. Take the jacket off." Chris said trying to reason with her.

"You can't control me here like you do at home." Lydia shouted at him and she walked off.

"Don't go after her." Chris said stopping Sian from chasing after her.

"What did she mean by _at home_ " Sian asked as they walked back toward their classroom.

"Put it this way she is my step daughter and I think she wishes I didn't exist." Chris said as he unlocked the door letting in the class waiting outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank SophF95 for the review on the previous chapter, it means a lot to me that enjoying my fic. The play mention is one that I've studied at school, it was absolutely fantastic to perform so that is why I used this opportunity to write about it.**

Megan sat in her maths lesson, bored. She often wondered why she chose to study maths at A-Level. All of her friends had a free lesson and she was stuck learning stuff that she already knew. Mr Chalk was stood at the front of the classroom, trying to the teach the rest of the class who were all completely hopeless. When there was a knock at the door, Megan locked up to see Janeece, the school secretary, at the door with a girl that she didn't recognise.

"Charlotte Smith, your new pupil Mr Chalk." Janeece said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Ah, yes. I remember getting an email about you joining our class. If you go take a seat next to Megan at the back, there." Chalky said.

Megan smiled as Charlotte came to sit next to her. Megan then went back to concentrating on texting her friends instead of the lesson. Charlotte sat in her seat rather awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte said in a meek voice.

"Hm?" Megan said as she sat up to look at Charlotte. Charlotte had long brown hair like hers with dark brown eyes and rouged lips.

"Err…do you know where this classroom is?" Charlotte asked just as softly.

Megan looked at Charlotte's timetable, she saw that they had pretty much the same timetable as each other. "Yeah I do. We have the same timetable. Stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Charlotte replied.

"Why did you leave your old school anyway?" Megan asked.

"We had to move because of my mum's job. I couldn't stay there because I had no-where to stay because I don't where my dad is and I have no other family so it just made sense that me and brother just left with my mum." Charlotte answered.

Megan and Charlotte sat talking for the rest of the lesson and when the bell went they headed to their drama lesson with Mr Wilding as their previous drama teacher, Mrs Humphreys, left.

"Morning guys." Mr Wilding said as he let them into his class room.

They were starting their work on a play called 100. The play was about four characters who are in their afterlives and in a mysterious 'void' and they are guided by a guide and they must each chose a memory that they live out for eternity. Charlotte got given the role of the guide which suited her perfectly. Everyone in the class of five was amazed at how well she played the character. The bell rang for the end of the lesson, Megan checked her phone to see that Lauren had texted her and saying that they were going to be in sixth form common room.

"Charlotte, come on. I'll go introduce you to my friends." Megan called out to Charlotte.

Charlotte and Megan walked to the common room, were Lauren, Finn and Josh were already sitting around a table. Lauren stood up and hugged Megan.

"Who's this then babes." Lauren asked.

"Charlotte Smith, new girl." Megan said.

"I'm Josh. Before this lot tell you Mr Clarkson is my dad." Josh said.

"I'm Finn." Finn said with a strong liverpudlian accent. He had barely lifted his head; he still hadn't got over the death of Sam. Josh nudged Finn in the ribs to get him to look up.

"Look what you do that for." Finn snapped at Josh but he looked and looked at Charlotte. He quickly looked back at his phone.

"Anyway, Charlotte. How you finding your first day so far." Lauren asked trying to take the attention anyway from what just happened.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I've quite enjoyed it so far" Charlotte responded.

Throughout the whole conversation, Finn kept giving Charlotte sideways glances and acting like he didn't care with what she was saying.

"Charlotte, I'm having a party Friday night. Your more than welcome to come if you want." Lauren asked.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be there." Charlotte replied just as the bell went.

Megan and Josh both had a free lesson but Charlotte didn't so Megan and Josh took Charlotte to her next lesson. They went back to the common room.

"Finn liked her." Josh suddenly said.

"What?" Megan said stupefied.

"Finn liked her. He her a lot, he hasn't looked at anyone that way since Sam died." Josh told Megan.

"He couldn't just forget Sam like that." Megan said still in a state of shock.

"I suppose your right." Josh said.

The rest of the day went by as normal. Megan went to meet her dad in his classroom at the end of the day.

"Can I help you?" Sian asked Megan as she walked in to the room.

"I'm just waiting for my dad." Megan told Sian.

"You must be Megan. I'm Mrs Diamond. Your dad has told me all about you and your step-sister." Sian said in a friendly voice.

"Only good things I hope. Well bit harder when discussing Lydia." Megan told Sian.

"She does prove to be quite a tricky one." Sian said agreeing with Megan.

"You've met her?" Megan asked.

"In the corridor this morning." Sian informed Megan.

Chris came through the classroom door and picked up his things.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs Diamond." Megan said as she left the classroom.

"You too Megan." Sian called as the door closed.

Megan and Chris drove home in virtual silence as Megan sat on her phone with headphones in. They pulled up on the drive and Alice came running out of the house and hugged her dad.

"Daddy!" Alice shouted as she was lifted from the ground.

"How was your day?" Chris asked Alice as he opened the boot to take things into the house.

"It was ok. I fell over at lunch and cut my knee but I didn't cry." Alice said proudly.

"See you can be such a brave girl." Chris told Alice as he tickled her tummy.

Chris placed Alice on to the floor and picked up his laptop bag from his car and locked his car.

"No Lydia yet." Chris said as he pecked his wife on the cheek.

"You know what she's like she'll grace us with her presence whenever she feels like it." Nicole said as she went back to cooking.

"Did Paul come and have a look at your brake pads" Chris asked as he tied away what he brought home.

"Yes, he said they easy to fix. He just needs to order some and then he will come change them on Saturday at some point."

Suddenly, the home phone rang.

"Hello," Megan said as she answered the phone. "Hi Denzil. Lydia's not here at the moment if you wanted to speak to her…yeah she is in the kitchen." There was concern in Megan's voice all of a sudden.

"He wants to speak you for some reason." Megan said as she handed the phone to her step-mum.

"Hi Denzil…What do you mean she's in hospital? Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can." Nicole said panicking.

"Nic. Nicole look at me. What has happened?" Chris said trying to calm Nicole down.

"It's Lydia. She's in hospital. She has been knocked down by a car. Chris, I need to see her." Nicole said through her sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank SophF95 again for the review on the previous chapter. If anyone else who reads this wants PM or leave a review, please do because it means more than you think.**

Chris and Nicole quickly got into Chris's car, leaving Megan at home to look after Alice. Chris pulled into space in the hospital car park. Chris and Nicole went to the reception desk.

"Hi, we're looking for Lydia Mead." Chris said to the receptionist.

"Just through the doors over there." The receptionist said indicating the doors behind Chris and Nicole.

Chris and Nicole headed through the door where they saw Lydia lying in a bed with Denzil holding her hand. She rolled over as soon as she saw Chris.

"Hi honey. How you feeling." Nicole asked her daughter.

"Sore and I was better until I saw him." Lydia said in one of her moods.

"Look. Chris is only here because he brought me and he is your dad after all." Nicole explained to Lydia.

"He is not my dad. My dad is dead." Lydia said in raised tones.

"I'll just go wait outside." Chris said as he walked to the door.

Chris sat outside the ward. He could see what Lydia was coming from when she said he wasn't her real dead. Compared to her real dad, Chris led a rather mundane life. Her real dad, a soldier, a man who risked his life for Queen and Country. A man who died saving the lives of his soldiers. Chris was a teacher at a failing comprehensive school. Chris made his way outside and phoned Megan.

"Hi dad." Megan said rather bored.

"How are you both? Have you and Alice eaten at all?" Chris asked.

"We're fine. Alice is upstairs on the I-Pad. I'm cooking her fish fingers at the moment but we are both ok. How is she anyway?" Megan said acting like she cared for Lydia.

"She's fine. No lasting damage, just a broken leg and some bruising it would appear. Still on fighting form didn't look happy or want to see me so she can't be that badly hurt." Chris said.

"I don't think she'll ever be happy to see any of us." Megan said spitefully.

"Give her time. She believes that we can't replace her dad." Chris told Megan.

"How much more time can we give her? We've already given her three years." Megan argued back.

"Megan please. Just leave it alone. I've got to get back inside. Look after Alice and tell her I'll see her later." Chris said just before her hung up the phone.

Chris went back inside the hospital to find Denzil sat outside where he was earlier. Chris went over and sat next to him.

"Thank you." Chris said to him.

"What for?" Denzil asked.

"Looking after Lydia. You didn't have to." Chris told him.

"I did. She needed someone to look after her until you two got here." Denzil said humbly.

Chris liked this about Denzil he was modest and didn't like everyone to make a fuss of him. He also cared for the ones that he loved. Like Megan he was distraught when his sister, Sam, died.

"How did it happen? Chris asked Denzil.

"It wasn't Lydia's fault. She was just crossing the road when a came just came round the corner and knocked her down. The car just drove off, he didn't bother to stop and see if she was ok." Denzil told Chris.

"I don't believe for a second she meant to hurt herself. I just thought it might be easier to get the story from you as she might not want to tell us the truth." Chris said with gratitude.

Nicole came out of Lydia's room. "I've left to sleep; she drugs were making her tired. Denzil do you need a lift home?"

"I'll be fine walking. It will give me time to think things over. Thank you for the offer anyway." Denzil said to Nicole.

By the time Chris and Nicole got home it was 7:00pm. Chris was home just in time to put Alice to bed. Alice ran and hugged him as soon as Chris came through the door.

"Daddy, we have you been gone for so long." Alice asked.

"We had to go and see Lydia. Now come on let's get you up to bed." Chris said to Alice as he picked her up.

"Where is Lydia?" Alice asked when they reached her bedroom.

"She is staying in hospital for the night." Chris said tactfully.

"Ok." Alice said as she got changed.

Chris put Alice to bed and went downstairs and sat in the living room. His eyes glanced over the pill of work that was sat on the dining room table. Chris opened his laptop and checked his emails, nothing interesting. Chris sat and began marking his books that he brought home so he didn't fall behind.

"Dad…" A voice came from behind.

"You only speak to me like that if you've done something wrong or you want something." Chris said to Megan.

"On Friday, Lauren is having a party and I was just wondering whether or not I'd be able to go." Megan asked her dad.

"Sure whatever." Chris said not looking up from his work.

"Thanks dad." Megan said hugging her dad from behind.

"Lydia never told me what actual happened to her." Nicole said as she sat down on the sofa.

"She was crossing the road. Car came around the corner knocked her down and sped off. Never stopped to see if she was ok." Chris muttered.

"How did you find that out?" Nicole asked.

"Denzil told me." Chris told Nicole.

"He just told you" Nicole asked.

"No, I asked him first then he told me. No questions asked." Chris answered.

Just then they both heard a sobbing coming from upstairs. Chris got up from his seat and went upstairs. He went into Alice's room and sat on the edge of her bed and brushed the hair out of her face. Alice sat up and hugged her dad.

"Bad dream?" Chris asked quietly.

Alice nodded. Chris sat with Alice until she fell asleep. He then found himself falling asleep as well and when he thought he had shut his eyes for five minutes it turned out that he had been sleep for two hours and it was now 11:30. Chris left Alice's room and went into his own bedroom and climbed into bed.

Chris lay in bed wondering about what actually happened to Lydia. Whether Denzil was telling the truth or lying to protect Lydia. He put that thought out of his head as soon as he could he trusted Denzil he wouldn't lie to him like that. He lay there wondering whether she was ok in hospital on her own. As much as she was a pain to him he cared for Lydia he didn't want to see her hurt. Chris rolled over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week passed slowly with nothing really exciting happening. Lydia came home from hospital the day after she went in. However, Friday night couldn't come quick enough for Megan. Megan was in her room deciding what she should wear to Lauren's party tonight. She finally decided on a navy dress with her white converse trainers. She met Charlotte at her house as Charlotte didn't know where Lauren lived.

"Stay safe. Don't get too drunk." Chris told his eldest daughter.

"Dad. I've been to one of the parties before and I've been fine." Megan said as she got out the car.

Megan watched her dad drive off as she approached the door. After she knocked Charlotte answered the door. She was wearing a white and black striped dress.

"Hi." Charlotte said playing with her hair.

"Hey. You ready?" Megan continued not noticing this.

"Sure thing." Charlotte said picking up her keys.

Megan and Charlotte walked to Lauren's house in half an hour. They were stood at the end of her driveway and they could hear the music playing from inside. They knocked on her front door. Lauren answered the door.

"Hiya babes. Hiya Charlotte. You both look great by the way. Come on in, drink is this way." Lauren practically shouted at them.

Lauren led them through to the dining room were all varieties of drink were on the table. Megan and Charlotte both picked up bottles of beer. They then went back into living. Finn was stood at the side of the room with Josh. Josh waved them over, Finn's eyes looked away from making contact with Charlotte.

"Hiya." Josh said as he hugged Megan.

"How long have you been here?" Megan asked

"About twenty minutes." Josh shouted.

Megan, Charlotte, Josh and Finn stayed together for most of the night. Stay talking with the occasional time where they got up to dance. Charlotte was upstairs in the bathroom when she bumped into Finn.

"Hey Finn. Watch where you're going next time." Charlotte spoke.

"Yeah sorry. I just think you're so beautiful." Finn slurred.

"Finn your drunk you do mean any of this. Let's not do something we both regret." Charlotte told him as him as she pushed him back.

"I mean all of this. I think you're so perfect." Finn moved closer to Charlotte.

Charlotte could smell the alcohol on the breath. At that moment, Finn tried to kiss Charlotte. Charlotte slapped him across the face and he backed off.

"I'm sorry Finn. I didn't mean to do that." Charlotte said startled.

"It's fine. I just no met anyone whose made me feel like this since Sam and…" Finn said rubbing his face.

"I get it. But I just don't feel about you the same way you do about me." Charlotte said compassionately.

Charlotte went back downstairs and into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Josh wondered.

"I'd had to wait for the bathroom." Charlotte quickly washed over the conversation.

The party carried on into the early hours of the morning. Megan text her dad and told him that she would be staying with Charlotte for the night. They walked back to Charlotte's house and they stumbled through the door. It was a good job that Charlotte's mum and brother where away otherwise they both would have woken them up. They climbed up the stairs up into Charlotte's bedroom.

"Finn tried to kiss me earlier. Pushed him away and then slapped him." Charlotte said in between her fits of laughter.

"He tried to kiss you. So you pushed him away and slapped him. Charlotte have gone mad?" Megan said flabbergasted.

"Not from what I am aware. I did what I did because he was drunk and I didn't want us to do something we both regretted. Anyway I don't like him like that anyway. In fact, I don't like boys that way at all." Charlotte said rather calmly.

Megan sat up from lying on Charlotte's floor. "Is this your way of trying to come out as a lesbian to me?"

"I suppose it is." Charlotte said rather calmly.

Charlotte sat on the floor next to Megan. Megan suddenly realised that Charlotte liked her. Charlotte kissed Megan. Megan didn't know how to react at first but then she suddenly found herself kissing Charlotte back. Megan pulled away.

"I've known you barely a week and your confessing your love to me." Megan said confused.

"Yes. I've fancied you from the moment I first saw you. I'm sober enough to know that I mean this and I'm not acting stupid because I'm drunk. I wasn't completely honest with you when I told you why I moved schools. I moved because I was bullied out of the that school because of who I was." Charlotte said with tears beginning to roll down her face.

"You poor thing. I have never dated a girl before but then again I have never truly had feelings for a boy before. This is completely mad, but I'm willing to this…us a go. If you are because so am I because I have realised something from this now that I love you Charlotte Smith." Megan smiled.

"I'm happy for us to see if we can do this because I love you too Megan Mead." Charlotte said happily.

Megan kissed Charlotte again, this time it became more passionate. Charlotte took Megan's hand and pulled her on to top of her bed. They both fell asleep next to each other. Megan woke before Charlotte the next morning she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She looked for some painkillers in the cupboard. Suddenly she remembered what happened earlier, she kissed her new friend, confessed loving her and now has agreed to date her. She went back into the bedroom and lied back down next to Charlotte. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Good morning" Charlotte said as she sat up and kissed Megan.

"Morning," Megan replied. "I suppose I better tell my dad when I go home and Lauren, Josh and Finn they deserve to know and it won't be long before the whole school knows about us."

"Babe, we have each other now and if they don't like it they can clear off because all that matters is us now." Charlotte reassured Megan.

"I know but what happens if we have another incident like at your old school. I don't want that…" Charlotte hugged Megan.

"That won't happen. Your dad is amazing and will support your every decision. Lauren, Josh and Finn will get it they've accepted Josh and he's gay so why wouldn't they accept you either." Charlotte said.

"I suppose your right," Megan looked at her watch. "Look I better go dad is going to start wondering where I've got to."

"I'll walk you home." Charlotte offered.

"No. I'll go by myself give me chance to think about what I'm going to tell everyone," Megan said as she pulled on her shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow either that or I'll text you before." Megan kissed Charlotte as she left.

Megan walked down the road. She got out her phone she texted Lauren, Josh and Finn to meet her at her house. She was going to them before they find out from someone else. She texted her dad to make sure that him and Nicole were going to be in they were going to find out at the same time as her friends, they were just as important. Megan got home and went upstairs and got straight into the shower. She stood in the shower thinking about how she was going to tell her best friends and family that she was dating a girl.

Megan got dressed and put her up into a messy bun. She sat in her room thinking about what she was going to say. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She rolled over and looked at the wall, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't understand why she was crying. She thought it was because no-one would accept who she was after years of being this straight girl to suddenly out as lesbian. She wiped the tears away and sat up because she heard her friends coming up to her bedroom. One of them gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Megan called out.

The door opened and in came Lauren, Finn and Josh. Megan took a deep breath.

"Hiya." Lauren said in her usual happy voice.

"Hey" Megan said.

Lauren sat with Megan on her bed, Finn and Josh sat on the floor.

"What you want to talk about Megan?" Josh asked.

"I'm not going to make this any longer than it needs to be and I'm just going to say it as it is. I'm dating Charlotte. Hate me if you want. I don't care I just thought you should know as you three are my closest friends and you should know." Megan spoke as if nothing could stop her. Her friends just sat there in silence. A floorboard creaked outside Megan's room.

Megan got up and went to see who it was. It was Lydia. She tried to hop away on her crutches before Megan could catch up with her but she was too slow. Megan caught up with her and got her into Alice's room.

"I swear to God. I will break your other leg, if my dad, your mum or any of you little friends find out about this. Dad and Nicole are going to find out from me and nobody and I don't want the school to know about this because I will know it was you. If they do God be my judge." Megan snarled in Lydia's face.

Lydia was taken back by what Megan had just said to her and back off. Megan went back to her where her friends where still sat in silence thinking about Megan had just said to them.

"How long have you known that you liked girls?" Finn asked.

"Since about 2:00am, when Charlotte kissed me for the first time." Megan told her friends.

"Does your dad know?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to tell him later. I just wanted to tell you first," Megan said. "You don't hate me do you?"

"Of course we don't. Josh is gay. Why would we hate? We are still your friends and we still love you the same way and nothing has changed between us." Finn said hugging Megan.

"Thanks guys." Megan said.

Lauren, Josh and Finn left and wished her luck in telling her dad. Megan went back upstairs and lied back down. She turned over and fell asleep and thoughts rushed through her head. She woke up in the middle of the night. She was just going to have to tell her dad in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apologies for not publishing for ages because my laptop wasn't working but I've finally got it sorted and I've been able to upload the chapters that I've wrote before I had to send it away. I hope to catch up as soon as I can now that I've finished school.**

Chris was walking through the corridors making sure that no trouble was being caused. He walked past the cooler and he saw Lydia sat in their working away. He thought about going in and asking why she was in there but she would be in there for the rest of the day and he was going to be in their next lesson so he would ask her then. Chris headed downstairs when he bumped into Michael with what appeared to be a new member of staff.

"Chris I'd like you to meet our new Head of English, Linda Radleigh." Michael introduced Linda.

"Chris Mead. Science teacher and deputy head teacher." Chris said shaking Linda's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Linda said.

"I was giving a Linda tour of the school. Also can we have a chat later about Emily James as her sister is due for release later. Linda your welcome to join us to give you a task." Michael said.

"I'll be happy to join you." Linda said.

"Should you get Sian in on this as well." Chris asked.

"I have no issue with that. Should we say lesson 4?" Michael queried.

Both Chris and Linda agreed. Michael carried on showing Linda around the school. Chris went back to his office. When there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Chris called out.

Megan walked through the door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. Sit down." Chris said to his daughter.

"Dad I need to tell you something and please don't get angry. I meant to tell you the other day but couldn't find the chance to and it may come as a bit of a shock to you." Megan started.

"Megan just spit it out. I need to go to the cooler soon." Chis said.

"The new girl, Charlotte. Well the other night, me and her we kissed each other which lead to me and her to start dating. Please don't hate me that I didn't tell you sooner I just couldn't find how to."

Chris sat in silence, his daughter was dating another girl. Chris always knew she didn't really care about boys but he put that down to her focusing on school and not wanting to focus on dating.

"Dad. Dad please say something to me. Your making me feel really bad" Megan said as she started to cry.

Chris stood up and hugged his daughter. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I am more shocked than anything. I respect your decision and always will. You're my daughter Megan and I will love you all the same throughout your life. Come on we need to get going I've got to get the cooler and you have a lesson."

Megan wiped the tears away from her face and left her dads office. Chris turned off his computer and picked up some books that needed marking and his diary. He made his way to the cooler. He walked through the door.

"You can go now Matt." Chris said to Matt Wilding.

Matt got up and left the room. Chris sat behind the desk and pulled out the first book and began marking it and he carried on with all of the books that he had. He glanced up and caught Lydia on her phone. Chris walked over to her desk.

"Phone." Chris whispered.

"I wasn't on my phone, sir." Lydia said in similar rushed tones.

"Don't lie to me Lydia. Hand the phone over to me now" Chris continued to whisper.

"And if I don't what are you going to do? Ground me?" Lydia replied in a sarcastic whisper.

"Seriously, you're going to sit here argue with me. Phone now." Chris said slightly louder.

"No. I wasn't causing any problems." Lydia replied angrily.

"That's not the point. You know the rules. Phone." Chris said.

"No!" Lydia shouted as she stood up and tried to storm out the room on her crutches.

Chris followed. "Mr Chalk will you sit in there for the moment just while I deal with this student."

Chris chased Lydia down the corridor. Chris caught up with her quickly outside of his classroom, she didn't make it very far on her broken leg.

"Lydia go in there now." Chris said annoyed.

Lydia sheepishly hopped into her dad's classroom. She sat down behind a desk. Chris sat on a stool in front of her.

"Why did you run Lydia?" Chris asked calmly.

"I don't know." Lydia said quietly.

"You do know. Don't you?" Chris said.

"I guess." Lydia said bluntly.

"Lydia don't start getting rude with me because I could quite easily give another day in the cooler." Chris replied.

"I'd tell you but I don't want to tell you." Lydia said quietly.

"Why don't you trust me Lydia?" Chris asked.

"I didn't want to trust you. You walked into my mum's life and expected me to be ok with that. I had just lost my dad and to suddenly have replaced was just a shock and I've never got used to it," Lydia poured her heart into what she was saying. "I thought mum would get bored of you when she realised she didn't have a man that was a teacher when her husband before was a hero. But she didn't I guessed she liked the fact you were always around."

Chris sat in stunned silence again. Twice in one day.

"I wasn't out to replace your dad. Your dad always will be a greater man than me. He fought to protect this country and me I teach. Nothing could compare us." Chris replied after a moment's thought.

"There is one thing about you that is better." Lydia said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Chris said with concern.

"You care about me. I see that now. You always have my best interests at heart. You treat me like I'm your daughter, the night at the hospital you could have just let mum come but you came as well because you cared and now you could have just marched me straight back to the cooler but you've taken the time to sit here and listen to me. My dad didn't care about me, he hated everything about me. I just got in the way of his perfect life. He never wanted children. I was accident, that's what he called me. He hurt me in all the right places. Where the bruises wouldn't show, so mum didn't find out. He did it all the right times when wasn't around. She doesn't know, please don't tell her. She'll hate me in her eyes dad was perfect to her. I lived with it all my life and I can carry on with it now. If she finds out everything I thought about you was wrong." Lydia said as tears started falling down her cheeks. Chris moved and sat next to Lydia and put his arms around her and hugged her. Lydia moved her arms and hugged Chris back.

"I'm going to be honest with you now. You may not want this but your mum has to know. She was the right to know. I might be what you want. But it's the right thing to do. If I know your mum half as well as I think I do she'll believe you." Chris said still hugging Lydia.

"Can you be there? You believe and I want you there in case she doesn't believe me or I can't say what I want to." Lydia sniffed.

"Of course I will because you are my daughter after all." Chris said happily.

Sian walked through the door.

"I thought I had you put in the cooler for what happened earlier." Sian said when she spotted Lydia.

"We'll talk about it later. Now back to the cooler before you get the both of us into trouble." Chris told Lydia. Lydia got up and left the room.

"Was everything ok there. I thought she didn't like you very much and it appeared to me you were getting on very well." Sian asked

"Let's just say I think our relationship may be on the up after little chat that we've just had. I think I may have reached the bottom of the issues we had." Chris said triumphantly.

"Can I ask, what the issue was?" Sian wondered.

"Not yet. We need to sort this out at home first. I don't want to break her trust after I just got it back," Chris replied. "Anyway, are you coming to Michael's meeting about Emily James lesson 4?"

"No, I'm in a meeting with a parent." Sian said reluctantly.

Chris could see she was lying about something.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know that I've been focusing on Lydia for quite a while but this will be the last chapter with her storyline as I feel this is where I need to end it but I defiantly have some more ideas concerning her. Also I'm going to introduce two new storylines as well this chapter. Also a thank you to ArtisticCreation for you review and you'll just have to wait and see. If anyone has any storyline ideas, please don't be afraid to suggest them to me as I will try to use them.**

Chris went home with Megan and Lydia in the car. Megan opened up the front door and Alice ran out to hug her. Megan carried her inside. Chris put his arm around Lydia.

"You'll be fine. Let's get in and get settled before we tell her." Chris reassured Lydia.

"Thanks…dad." Lydia said softly.

Chris and Lydia walked in to the house. Chris shut the door behind him when Nicole came out of the kitchen to say hello.

"Lydia seems in good mood. She is usually rather depressed after spending a trip home in the car with you." Nicole said as she hugged Chris.

"Shall we say me and her had a chat earlier and bridges have been built and no longer hates my guts." Chris said as they walked into the kitchen.

"That's brilliant." Nicole said as she carried on stirring the sauce in the pan.

Alice ran into the kitchen. "Daddy, can you help me? I don't get my maths homework?"

Chris picked up Alice back into the living room and sat Alice on his lap and put her homework book on her lap. They sat and worked through her homework on money. Chris treasured these moments with Alice. Having two teenage daughters was fine but they didn't want to spend time with him so he wanted to spend as much time with Alice as possible.

"How was school today anyway?" Chris asked as Alice carried on working through her homework.

"It was good. Me and Maisie had to look after a new girl in our class today." Alice said proudly.

"Really? What was her name?" Chris asked.

"Mae. We also met her twin sister who is Dolphins class with Mrs Apps. She was called Bonnie." Alice said happily as she moved the book off of her lap and snuggled into her dad. Chris sat and stroked his daughter's hair.

"I hope you looked after Mae and Bonnie and set the right example." Chris said.

"Of course we did. Miss Mitchell said she was super impressed with how well that we'd look after her." Alice said again proudly.

"Dinner!" Nicole called through to Chris and Alice.

Everyone for the first time in a very long time was sat around the table laughing and joking about their day. It seemed the happiness had been restored to the family. Chris and Lydia glanced at each other from across the table. They both knew that this happiness wouldn't last all night because of what they were going to have to tell Nicole later on. Everyone cleaned their bowls. Megan took Alice upstairs to have a bath. Chris and Nicole were loading up the dishwasher, when Lydia came into the kitchen.

"Mum, can I speak to you in the living room." Lydia said balancing on her crutches. Nicole and Lydia went into the living room. Chris followed and began working at the other end of the room. So Lydia knew he was there but not getting in the way of her telling her mum.

"Mum I have to tell you this no matter if you believe me or not. Please don't get angry at whatever I say to you. I'm also going to tell you know that Chris knows but he only found earlier today and I didn't want him to tell you as I needed to come from me. When dad was alive and he come home he used to abuse me when you weren't around but only did it in the spots where bruising wouldn't show. He hated me, he even once said that to me, he said I was an accident and mistake and never should have happened. He hated the thought of having children because it would ruin his life and your relationship with him because you would be more focused on looking after me than on him. I have always covered it by hating Chris because I thought that he was replacing dad because deep down I knew he loved you and made you happy and that's all that matter to me. The truth is at first I didn't trust Chris because I thought he'd be the same. But, when me and Chris had our chat about this earlier I realised that he made you happy and that he cared for you as well as me despite the fact that I'm not even his real daughter. Chris is the best dad a kid could ask for and I'm glad to have him as my step-dad and is one of the best men that I have ever met. You may not believe what I said about dad but what I've said about Chris has come from the bottom of my heart and is true." Lydia with such passion. Chris had never been so touched by what someone had ever said about him.

Nicole has sat on the sofa with her head in her hands crying, "Why didn't you tell me about this before. I'd have believed you. You're my only daughter, I could see you weren't happy around him it was like you were always on guard. You say he hit when I wasn't around, did it happen the Christmas before he died he took you home because you were ill."

Lydia nodded. "He said I'd ruined Christmas like I ruin everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner mum. He just said that if did tell you I'd regret it. He said it would get worse."

Lydia was in sobs of tears along with her mum. Chris got up and hugged his wife and step-daughter. "I'm going to let you talk this out by yourselves, whilst I go help Megan put Alice to bed."

Chris went upstairs and into the bathroom where Megan was sat with Alice on her lap whilst she dried her hair. Chris smiled at how much Alice looked up to her older sister and how much Megan cared for her little sister. Alice got changed into her onsie and Chris went through to her bedroom. Alice climbed into her bed and Chris sat next to her. Alice snuggled up to her dad like she did earlier. Chris stroked her hair.

"I dreamed about mummy last night. Me and her were playing in the park, I was on swings and mummy was pushing me. We didn't say much to each other she just pushed me on the swings and then I woke up." Alice said rather profoundly.

"Do you often dream about mummy?" Chris asked.

"Not really. I haven't dreamt about her in months. Do you think about her, daddy?" Alice said sleepily.

"Not as much as I used too," Chris whispered to Alice before kissing her on the head. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight daddy." Alice said just before she rolled over and fell asleep.

Chris went down stairs when there was a knock at the door. Chris looked at his watch. 7:45. He wondered who would be called at this time of night. He opened the front door and stood at the door were two police officers.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Sergeant Oliver Smith and this is my colleague PC Ben Jones. Is it ok if we come in?" The more senior of the police officers asked.

"Of course come in." Chris lead the two police officers through to the living room. Lydia and Nicole had left. Chris and the police officers sat down.

"I assume that you are Chris Mead, friend of Sam Harker and his wife, Jessica." Sergeant Smith asked.

"Yes I am." Chris answered. Suddenly his mouth had gotten very dry.

"I'm to have to tell you this but there has been an accident and your friend and his wife have been killed. I'm very sorry." Sergeant Smith said rather calmly but with empathy in his voice

Three times in one day. Three times in one day Chris has been stunned to silence.

"What sort of accident?" Chris asked rather shaken.

"Car accident. They were killed instantly they did not suffer." The younger of the police officers said.

"Mia and Emily. Are they ok? They weren't in the car were they?" Chris said suddenly.

"They were fine. They weren't in the car they were at the dance class. They were on their way to pick them up when the crash happened. The girls at the station with one of our female officers." Sergeant Smith said.

"Could I go see them? They are my God-daughters. I promised Sam that if anything happened to him I would look after them." Chris asked.

"Of course." Sergeant Smith agreed.

"I just need to tell my wife what is going on." Chris said.

"Take as much time as you need." PC Jones said.

Chris went into the kitchen where he found Nicole putting the washing up away from the dishwasher.

"I'm going out with two police officers." Chris said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why?" Nicole asked as she span around.

"Sam and Jess have been killed in a car accident. As Mia and Emily's God-father I promised that if anything happened to them I would look after them. So I'm going to the police station to see them." Chris said hunting for his house keys and the spare key to Sam's house.

"Chris I'm so sorry. I set them up a couple of beds and make them something to eat." Nicole said holding his cheek.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be. If Alice wants me tell I'll be back as soon as I can." Chris said rushing out the door with the two police officers.

Chris sat in the back of the police car. Thoughts rushing through his head about his best friend being killed and then about what he was going to say to his two young God-daughters. They pulled up outside the police station and they went through to the soft interview room where his God-daughters were and they both ran over and hugged Chris. Chris pulled them in tight and kissed them both on the tops of their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris was stood still holding his twin God-daughters (Mia and Emily). He was thinking about how a couple of nine-year-olds were going to deal with the loss of their parents. He didn't know what he was going to do with them. He decided that he couldn't send them to school tomorrow. Their lives had been completely turned upside down in a matter of hours.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Chris reassured these two vulnerable girls.

"Are we coming with you?" Mia asked through her sobs.

"Yeah. Yeah you are." Chris told her.

Sergeant Smith came into the room that they were in and said it was fine for them to go home. PC Olivia Keane (the female officer who was looking after Mia and Emily) drove them to Sam's house. Chris let them in, the girls went upstairs with Olivia to pack some clothes. Chris walked into the living room and looked at the pictures on fire place and the walls. They all looked so happy and now it is just gone. Emily came downstairs and wrapped her arms around Chris.

"I don't understand." Emily said.

"What don't you understand, Em." Chris said confused.

"Why this has happened. Why would someone let this happen?" Emily said tearfully.

"Some people are just idiots and don't car for other people on the road. The person driving the car that killed your mum and dad was probably doing it to show off. What you need to remember is that I won't let that happen to you. Now that you are coming to live with me and Nicole, we will live you just as much as your mum and dad loved you and Mia. Me and Nicole will not treat you any different to how we would treat Megan, Lydia or Alice." Chris said softly to Emily and Chris felt her hug him tighter.

"Ready?" Olivia said as she came downstairs with Mia.

Chris picked up Emily and Mia's bags and carried them out to the car. He went back to the house to make sure everything was ok. He saw a family picture that he picked up for Emily and Mia. Then he saw a picture of himself and Sam on his wedding night that he forgot had been taken and he took that for himself to remember his best friend. He locked the doors and looked back to the house.

Olivia dropped Chris, Mia and Emily back at the house. Chris thanked her for everything that she'd done in the last few hours. Chris let the girls into the house. Chris led them through to the dining room where Nicole was sat with bowls of leftover pasta that they had for dinner earlier. Chris went upstairs with the girls bags and put them in the spare room where their beds had been set up. Chris placed the picture of the girls with their parents so they had something to remember them, so they didn't feel completely lonely. Chris felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"I know how it feels to lose someone so close to you." Megan said to him.

"Yeah. Yeah you do." Chris stood up and hugged his eldest daughter properly. He felt a tear run down the side of his check. He had to be strong not only for himself, Mia and Emily but his family as well.

Mia and Emily came into the spare bedroom where they usually stayed if they were staying the night. Chris left them to get changed and he went to check on Alice to see if she was sleeping ok. He could see a smile on her face. Chris went back downstairs and sat in the living room, he dialled a number on his phone.

"Hello." A Scottish voice said.

"Hello Michael. Its Chris." Chris replied.

"Ah Chris how can I help you?" Michael said.

"Due to events which have occurred in the last couple of hours I won't be able to make it into work for the rest of the week." Chris said plainly.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Michal asked in a confused manner. He knew that Chris wouldn't take time off for no reason.

"My best friend and his wife were involved in a car crash earlier today which killed them both instantly. I'm now responsible for looking after their twins as they are my God-daughters and I don't think they are ready to go to school tomorrow or possibly the rest of the week. I'm sorry if that's caused any problems for you. I just feel that I need to be the ones there to look after them." Chris said he could hear Michael take in a sharp breath when he told him what had happened.

"That is no problem at all I totally understand what's gone on. You take as much time as you need. Sian will sort out your work for you so you don't need to worry about it. You just worry about your God-daughters." Michael said with sorrow in his voice.

"Thank you Michael." Chris said just before he hung up.

"Out like lights. They must have been exhausted," Nicole said as she sat down next to Chris. "How you doing?"

"I'm just so confused it's all happened so fast. I took a photo of me and Sam at his wedding. I forgot that it was even taken. That was the happiest night of his life and I don't think I'd even seen home so happy until Mia and Emily were born." Chris said.

Alice started to cry upstairs. Chris went up to distract himself from the night's events.

"Hey, its ok. What's all this crying about?" Chris said as he sat on the edge of Alice's bed. Alice climbed into his lap and Chris sat and stroked her hair.

"I had a dream about mummy again but this time it was about her being killed in her car. It wasn't just her in the car. You and Megan were as well and you both died. I was just left all by myself and I got really scared." Alice said rather frightened.

"Well you're not all by yourself because me and Megan are still here aren't we." Chris reassured Alice.

"Why are Mia and Emily here. I saw them come upstairs earlier." Alice asked changing the subject.

"Because Sam and Jess have had an accident so we need to look after them for a little while." Chris said with tears in his eyes.

"Your crying, daddy" Alice said as she looked up at her dad.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. We'll talk about it properly in the morning. You've got school and I've got work so we both need to go to sleep." Chris said wiping his eyes.

"Ok. See you in the morning daddy." Alice said lying back down.

Chris went to bed and lay dreaming about the night's events. The most unimaginable thing had happened to him. Chris fell asleep and slept right through to the next morning. He woke up and went downstairs to see Alice sat watching the TV.

"Daddy." Alice said running up and hugging him.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep ok after I came in a saw you." Chris asked.

"Yeah. I did. Last night you said Sam and Jessica had an accident and that was why Mia and Emily are here. What did you mean?" Alice asked sweetly.

"You mustn't go up to people and tell them and don't talk Mia and Emily about it because it will make them upset. Last night Sam and Jessica had a car accident like mummy did and they both died. Mia and Emily will be living with us from now because they have no-where else to go. I'm not going to work today to stay at home with Mia and Emily." Chris told Alice who just sat and looked at him.

"Ok daddy. I won't tell anyone." Alice said hugging her dad.

Nicole took Alice, Megan and Lydia to school before she went to work so Chris could stay at home with Mia and Emily. Chris remembered that he needed to phone their school to tell them that they wouldn't be in school today. Chris found the phone number for their school and phoned them up and explained their situation and the school receptionist fully understood what their situation was. Mia and Emily both came into the kitchen and some breakfast.

After they had all got dressed, Chris took them back to their house to finish picking up some more clothes as last night they only packed enough for one night. Mia and Emily packed their clothes in silence which was very unlike them they were usually full of life but they still devastated by the fact that they had lost both of their parents they didn't feel like talking much. Chris went and stood in the living room again. He had some many happy memories in this house.

"Are you ok?" Mia's meek voice asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking all the times we've spent Christmas and New Year and all them times just sat around in this room and won't get to do it again. But we can do it our house in memory of your mum and dad. It will get easier; I promise you that. I love you and will love just as much as your mum and dad loved you. I promised your parents when you were born to look after you and that's what I'm going to do for you and your sister." Chris said.

Mia hugged Chris. "Thank you. You didn't have to look after us."

"Yes I do." Chris replied.

Chris took the girls home to sort out and put their things away. The put up some of the pictures that had to remember their family by. Chris wanted the girls to feel comfortable.

"At some point, we can paint this room to however you want." Chris said to make them feel comfortable here.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Emily said.

"So would I." Mia said agreeing with Emily.

Chris smiled this was the happiest he'd seen the girls in the past day.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Sam and Jessica's death, Mia and Emily seemed to have settled well into living with Chris. Chris was sat in his office during one of free lessons and there had been no major dramas during the day. Chris was working away on his computer when suddenly his mobile rang. He looked down and saw that it was Alice's school.

"Hello." Chris said as he would to anyone when he answered the phone.

"Is this Chris Mead? Alice's dad." The receptionist asked.

"Yes it is." Chris replied. He was worried, they only usually called him if something major had happened or they hadn't been able to phone Nicole. Chris began to pack away his things because the chances were he would have to go and collect Alice.

"Sorry to trouble you. We haven't been able to contact your wife. We have Alice here and she is saying that her stomach is in a lot of pain and she has been sick. Applying any pressure to her stomach is causing her to be in even more pain. She is absolutely balling her eyes out." The receptionist said with a great deal of sympathy for Alice in her voice.

"Sorry about not being able to contact my wife. I'll be down for Alice as soon as I can." Chris said as he was walking towards his classroom to collect some of his things. Chris hang up and Sian was in his classroom when he got there.

"Mrs Diamond, can you cover my lessons for me, Alice is not a good way. I need to go and get here because Nicole is at work and won't be able to get away." Chris asked.

"Sure thing. Do you want Michael to know?" Sian asked.

"Yeah. If you don't mind telling him. I haven't got time to go and tell him." Chris said rushing out of the classroom.

Just before he closed to the door he heard Sian say "Right you lucky you've me for a double lesson today."

Chris rushed out to his car and drove to Alice's primary school. He locked his car and went up to the reception. When he reached the reception desk he could see Alice sitting on a chair behind the receptionist he spoke to on the phone. The receptionist brought Alice out to Chris. She was still crying her eyes out. Chris lifted her up and hugged her tightly. When she was ill, Alice could be a drama queen to get some form of attention but Chris could see that this was no act. He put her down on the floor and she could barely stand up straight without being in incredible amounts of pain. He lifted her back up and carried her out to his car and drove her to the hospital. Chris thought he was probably just overreacting but he wanted to be better safe than sorry. They went through to A&E and the nurse took Alice through to one of the beds and they waited for the doctor to come and examine her.

Chris stepped out to phone, Nicole. It went through to voicemail.

"Hi Nic. Its only me. I picked Alice up from school early and she was in a lot of pain and I've taken her to A&E and we just seeing what the doctor thinks is up with her. When you've finished would you be able to go and get Lydia and Megan from school." Chris hung up.

He then phoned Mia and Emily's nan.

"Hello." An elderly voice.

"Hi Val, its Chris." Chris said. Val was Sam's mum.

"Chris, how are you doing?" Val asked. Chris knew what she meant.

"Good, better than I was. Can I ask a massive favour?" Chris replied.

"Sure thing." Val answered.

"Would you be able to get Mia and Emily from school today. Alice is in hospital and Nicole is having to get Lydia and Megan so Mia and Emily will be left standing outside the school for ages worrying about when they are going to be picked up." Chris asked.

"That's no problem at all. You just worry about Alice. Do you know what's up with her yet?" Val wondered.

"Not yet but she was in a great deal of pain. The doctor seems to have just come back with the results. Thanks again for being able to get Mia and Emily for me." Chris said. Chris hang up and went back to where Alice was.

Chris sat on the bed with Alice and stroked her hair to keep her calm. The doctor explained he thought the was causing Alice's pain.

"It appears that Alice has appendicitis. We would like to operate as soon as possible due to the risk that appendix is very close to bursting and we would like to prevent this from happening as best as we can. We don't want to panic you or Alice as it is just precaution as you are here because if you go home and it burst it may lead to some other complications." The doctor explained very simply and friendly.

"Don't leave me daddy. I'm scared." Alice said as her eyes streamed.

"Of course. I won't leave you. You're going to be perfectly safe and you have nothing to be worried about at all." Chris reassured his daughter.

Alice was taken away to be prepared for her operation. Chris went to phone Mia and Emily's school to let them now that they were being picked up by Val tonight not Chris. When Chris came back Alice was ready for her operation. Chris followed her down to the operation theatre and held her and the entire time. They inserted the general anaesthetic into Alice through a tube in her hand. This didn't bother Alice after she'd had many injections for some of the places that they had been on holiday. Once she was fully asleep, Chris kissed her on the head and promised her that he would be there when she woke up. As he left he noticed that the doctors where putting other tubes in her hands for pain relief.

Chris was waiting in the relatives' room for what seemed like hours. Time was passing by so slowly. He was terrified for his daughter; he knew that she would be fine but he couldn't help but be worried for her. It was part of being a parent worrying about your children all of the time. He won't into the hospital canteen to buy something to eat. He sat at the table but couldn't really eat anything that he bought he felt so sick worrying about Alice. His phone rang, it was Nicole.

"Chris. Is she ok? Is everything ok? It's nothing major is it?" Nicole asked in a complete state.

"Nic, she is fine. She has just had appendicitis but they are operating on her to remove the appendix in case burst. They are only doing now because we are at the hospital now. She's in theatre now. At some point would you be able to get Mia and Emily from Val's as she picked them up for me." Chris reassured her.

"Ok that's reassuring. Look Megan text me and said she is coming down to the hospital because she wants to be there when Alice wakes up. There was nothing I could do to stop her." Nicole said having calmed down.

"Its fine. Megan is very stubborn like her mum was. Once she has an idea in her head she'll stick to it. Just go get Mia and Emily take them home and try not to worry about us. We'll be fine." Chris told his wife.

Chris got up and left the canteen as he did Megan came through the main doors of the hospital and came running up to her dad.

"Dad, where is she? Is she ok?" Megan asked panicking.

Chris explained what was happening as they walked back to the relative's room. As they did they saw Alice being wheeled into recovery. Chris asked how the operation went. The doctor told him everything went fine and she'll make a full recovery. Chris and Megan went in and sat with Alice. Chris held onto her hand. Slowly Alice began to stir and her grip tightened on her dad's hand.

"Hello sleepy head. That wasn't so bad was it." Chris said as Alice woke up.

Alice shook her head the effects of the anaesthetic hadn't fully worn off.

"Look who came to see you." Chris said.

Alice rolled over to see Megan, Alice smiled and went to hug her sister. Alice looked at her the operation had taken place. She had a massive scar.

"That's a cool scar. My friends at school will be jealous." Alice said quite spaced out still.

They stayed in the hospital for a couple more hours while Alice fully recovered. Chris took Alice home when they got home Nicole had cooked them dinner. They all sat around and Alice showed everyone her scar. Alice seemed so proud to have something that not everyone else did. The doctor had told him to keep her off school for the next few days so no-one bumps into her.

Chris sat on his laptop and checked his emails to see if he had missed anything important since he left earlier in the day. Nothing exciting. Chris put Alice to bed as per usual and she was out like a light. The anaesthetic must not have full worn off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris went back into school the next day and he went straight up to Michael's office to apologise for yesterday. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Michael's voice called out. Chris went in to the office. "Ah Chris, how's the little one."

"Doctor says she'll be fine. That's the main reason I've come up here anyway, I just wanted to say sorry about just going like that I just didn't want to leave her too long." Chris said

"Don't worry about it. We all have emergencies to deal with especially when children are concerned. Anyway today is a new day." Michael said returning to do his desk.

"Not like you to be checking the CCTV so early." Chris said before turning to leave the office. When went out to the front of the school to stand on duty.

Chris on playground watching the pupils coming into school making sure no trouble was being caused. He Lydia stood with Em, Denzil and Scout. Megan was with Charlotte and Lauren. Tom and Linda started walking towards him.

"What's this bring your pet to work day." Tom said jokingly.

"Don't start, Roger here has sticky bottom syndrome," Both Tom and Chris glanced at each other by this point Grantly had also joined them. "The only time I could a vet's appointment was this afternoon."

"Today might not be the best to disappoint our great leader." Grantly said

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"That Wayne lad that supposedly stabbed Michael is unconscious in hospital suspected foul play." Grantly continued. At that moment a police car came into the school car park through the main gate.

"Your joking. Look I'll catch up with you later." Chris said.

Tom, Linda and Grantly walked into the school. Sian walked passed him. "Morning."

"Yeah and it's not a very good one." Sian said rushing inside.

Chris followed her, "What do you mean?"

"Madi's been mugged on her way to school." Sian said. "We'll catch up about yesterday later. I'm going to speak to the police."

Chris finished his duty and went to his classroom as he didn't have a form. He walked passed the common room and saw Megan sat in there.

"You alright babe" Lauren asked as Madi walked into the common room.

"We heard what happened it's unbelievable." Josh also said.

"Thank you. Bit shaken up but I'm alright." Madi said gratefully.

"Did you get a look at them?" Megan asked.

"Na. Not a proper one anyway." Madi said.

Megan and her friends sat talking about Madi's attack until they had to go to lesson one. Not much happened in the way of excitement until lunch time. When Finn and Tariq Siddiqui came into the canteen.

"Madi." Tariq shouted and her the phone.

"You found it. You're the muggers and got my phone back." Madi exclaimed in happiness.

Chris was on the playground when he saw Emily James and Scout coming back on to school site.

"Didn't realise you were upper school." Chris said.

"Were not." Em replied.

"Then why were you sneaking back on to school site." Chris said.

"We weren't. We were admiring the railings weren't we Scout." Em said.

"Yeah." Scout said backing up her friend.

"Next time I catch you. You'll be admiring the cooler. Have either of you seen Lydia?" Both girls shock their heads.

Chris went back inside and set up his next lesson. As the bell rang he let his class in and began teaching his year 8 class. About half way in to the lesson and in the middle of practical with his class when Megan came into the room.

"Dad, Tariq has just chased Finn outside and his about to starting beating the living daylights out of him." Megan said out of breath.

"Right stop whatever you are doing, turn off the gas and wait outside because I can't leave you in here whilst I'm not around." Chris said as he hurried his class out the room.

Chris ran down the corridor and got Sian to follow him. Tariq was on top of Finn punching him as hard as he could. Chris tried pulling Tariq off of Finn but he was too strong. It took both Sian and Chris to pull Tariq and Michael got him restrained.

"I'm going to kill you." Tariq shouted at Finn.

"Tariq cooler now." Michael pushing him inside.

"Finn are you ok?" Sian asked concerned.

"Finn just ignore him." Chris said.

"Get him to the nurse office. Did you he hurt either of you." Michael asked concerned about his staff

"No but that boy is out of control" Sian said leading Finn inside.

"Back inside now. All of you." Michael shouted.

Chris made his way back his class and let them back into the room.

"Right just carry on with were you got to. If we don't finish today, we'll carry it on the next time we have a lesson together or if you're lucky Mrs Diamond might let you finish it off tomorrow." Chris said as they all rushed back into the classroom.

The bell for the end of the day rang and Lydia was walking out of school with Em and Scout. When two Year 13 boys started shouting at them.

"Here they are the slags." One of the boys said.

"Just keep walking" Em whispered.

"What are they going on about?" Lydia whispered as well.

"Or is it thieves? Which do you reckon it is? Slags or thieves" the other said.

"You better count yourself lucky I'm on these crutches otherwise I'd be over there hitting you with one of them." Lydia hissed

"You one of their little slags as well." The first boy said.

Lydia went to go and hit him with her crutch. Em and Scout held her back.

"Do you wanna shut your mouths," Phoenix Taylor said as he walked down the stairs. "Well?" The boys backed off. "Can I have a word in private?"

Lydia and Emily left Scout to talk to Phoenix.

"Why was they calling thieves and slags anyway?" Lydia asked as they walked towards the gates.

"It don't matter." Em said bluntly.

"I'm not having my matters called slags and thieves. You must have done something to them." Lydia said.

"I said it don't matter didn't I" Em snapped.

"You alright Em?" Lydia asked concerned about her friend.

"Fine it just rather forget about them yeah." Em said.

"Yeah." Lydia as she hugged her friend.

Chris took Scout and Em home as he didn't need to take Megan as she was going out with her friends. When he finished dropping them off he went to go and pick Alice up from Nicole's mum. Alice answered the door and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Munchkin." Chris said when Alice greeted him at the door.

"Hiya Chris." Nicole's mum (Sue) said when she came to the door.

"She hasn't caused you any problems has she?" Chris said with Alice still wrapped around his waist.

"None at all good as gold. Just like always." Sue said smiling.

"Come on then best get you and your sister. Mummy is probably having kittens as we've taken soon long." Chris said.

"Bye nanny." Alice said waving goodbye to her nan.

"Bye darling." Sue said as she watched them get into the car and drive home.

When they got home, Nicole had made dinner and they just time for it to be dished up. When they finished, Nicole and Chris were in the kitchen doing the washing up whilst Alice, Emily, Mia and Lydia were upstairs.

"I think we need to go away. Get away from all of this that happened in the last few weeks." Nicole said out of the blue.

"Why does this tell me that you've already booked us a holiday and your hoping that I wouldn't notice." Chris said hugging his wife from behind.

"How does a week on the Isle of Wight sound." Nicole said hopeful.

"Wonderful" Chris said as he kissed his wife on the neck.

"Now does a week on the Isle of Wight with my sister and her family sound." Nicole said pleading.

Nicole had one sister called Louise who was married to a man named Phil and they had 3 sons called Josh, Daniel, Connor.

"Hellish. But I'm happy for us to do it." Chris said.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the last day of term at Waterloo Road. Chris was up bright and early to get ready. He was walking around his bedroom getting ready trying to avoid the suitcases that were on the floor before their holiday tomorrow. He went downstairs and saw Lydia was downstairs already.

"Bloody Hell. Who are you and what have done with my daughter." Chris said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm the same person, just up really early this morning." Lydia said. Lydia walked to get her toast out the toaster. She had her cast removed at the weekend.

Alice came running through the kitchen door and nearly taking out Chris.

"Woah. I have preference to not spending the down A&E and the day before we go away." Chris said trying the catch his balance.

"Sorry daddy, mummy said I need to get her my t-shirts so she can pack them away." Alice said as ran out the kitchen again.

Alice, Mia and Emily finished school yesterday so they were going to be at home helping Nicole pack before they go on holiday tomorrow. Nicole came into the kitchen.

"Next time don't tell her to sprint she nearly killed me. What time are you going to your mums to change the cars around?" Chris asked.

"About midday." Nicole said as made herself a cup of tea.

Half an hour later Chris, Lydia and Megan left for work and school. Chris was sat in the staff when Sian walked in alone.

"Still no Jez then" Matt said.

"Do I detect trouble in paradise?" Grantly asked itching to get in on the gossip.

"Come on you lot wind your necks in" Chris said defending Sian.

"Morning" Michael said walking into the staff room.

Michael stood and explained how to the day's prize giving awards would work. When suddenly Jez walked into the staff room.

"Hey your back." Matt said.

"I'm not staying. I'm just getting me stuff and my kids." Jez said.

"Your leaving?" Chris asked.

"I haven't got much choice. When my boss has been shagging my wife," everyone sat in silence awkwardly looking at each other. "Grantly as you're my union rep, I need to talk to you."

Jez and Grantly left the room and Sian followed. Michael continued with the morning's briefing. Before everyone left to get to form. Chris went to his office when walked in he saw Sian sitting at her desk.

"You ok?" Chris asked. Despite everything that had gone Sian was still a good friend of his.

"I'm fine." Sian replied disinterested.

Chris grabbed a few things and then left the office. He went back to his classroom and sat at his desk. He started marking some of his book seeing as he wouldn't be doing any of that over the next so he wanted to get on top of things before he went away. The hour that Chris spent marking flew by and before he knew it he was letting in his next class.

"Today guys we will be looking the different types of bonding. Look at the board copy what's on it down. You have five minutes."

Jez knocked at the door.

"Mr Mead, could I have Zack please?" Jez asked.

"Sure." Chris agreed.

"Bring all stuff mate." Jez said as he left the classroom.

Chris went back to teaching. Chris was walking around his classroom helping people on the activity that he set them off on when Sian walked into the classroom.

"Can I have a word?" Sian said. Chris made his way to the front of the classroom. "Jodie Allen has made some serious accusations about her foster father."

"You believe her?" Chris asked.

"At first I didn't know what to believe but something is not right." Sian answered concerned.

"Have you spoken Michael yet?" Chris queried.

"I was just about to. I just thought you should know" Sian left the room.

Chris went back to teaching his lesson. The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Lydia walked past his classroom with Em. They were going up to see Scout. Lydia and Em walked into the room were Scout was.

"Everything ok." Lydia asked.

"What have you done. I can't believe you wrote that, I thought it was going to be hating them or something." Scout protested.

"Em what have you done?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia shut up. It's guaranteed to get you of there though. They got to Bristol you stay here. Job done" Em said defending her actions.

"Simon's not like that though" Scout said annoyed.

Lydia stood against the wall trying to work out what was going on.

"But he might be"

"He's not"

"Look it will be fine. It wasn't anything really bad. You'll get moved they'll be gone," Em sighed. Scout shook her head. "Or if you'd rather tell them it was me and see what happens."

"Em what have you done" Lydia asked again.

"I'll tell you later." Em said getting her to be quiet. "You can go to Bristol. I'll get permanently excluded. You asked me to sort it I did."

"Why did it have to be so bad." Scout asked.

"I'm doing it so we can be together. Just trust me." Em said.

"Alright I will. If you think it will work." Scout sighed.

Sian walked in to the room. "Hello you two. I'm going to have to ask you to leave I need to speak to Jodie alone."

"We were just checking if she was ok. I can't believe it's happened to her just like it happened to my sister. You'll be ok, I promise" Em said holding Scout's hand. Em and Lydia got up and left the room.

"Em what did you do?" Lydia asked again.

"It doesn't matter. All that matter is Scout won't be going to Bristol." Em said.

It was lunchtime. Scout had been let out for some air. Lydia, Scout and Em where walking through the car park.

"I can't go back there and lie to the police. They'll guess I made it all up." Scout said worried.

"Just act traumatised. You'll be fine" Em said trying to get Scout going to get along with whatever she had done.

"I don't understand why she's doing this." A female voice said.

"Quick hide it's your foster mum." Em said as all three of them ducked behind a car.

"This is a nightmare. What have you done." Lydia said to Em.

"Come on let's get out of here." Em said pulling Lydia and Scout towards the main gate.

All three of them ran towards the park.

"Everyone's going think Simon's a peado now." Scout worried.

"He might be. My dad was." Em said as calm as anything.

"Were in it deep now though." Scout said once again worried.

"Only because you chickened out on me. I stuck to my part of the plan." Em said defending herself again.

"If someone don't tell me what's going on. I'm actually going to go crazy." Lydia said from the bench she was sat on.

Scout told Lydia what had gone.

"Em have you actually lost your mind." Lydia said shocked.

"We supposed to be best friends. But as soon as something's gone wrong your blaming it on me." Em said angrily.

"All I meant…" Scout said trying to say something.

"You don't get it do you. Me and Lydia are all you've got. No-one else cares about you. I do anything for you but you just a back-stabber. You pretend you care but go on stick the knife in." Em shouted at Scout.

"Will you just shut up" Scout shouted back.

"Scout go on." Lydia said calmly.

"She's a bully, I'm bowing down for everything you say. I wished I'd never made friends with you." Scout said before she walked off.

"Go walk away just like they all do. If you try and drop me in it. I'll just deny it." Em shouted at her.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else." Lydia said.

Back at school Megan and Charlotte where walking down the corridor with Finn and Trudi when Scout came past crying.

"Woah." Finn said stopping Scout.

"Scout has someone upset you." Trudi asked rubbing her arm.

Scout nodded and she began to walk off. Trudi followed her.

"I'll come with you" Megan said going after her to.

Chris was walking with Michael to his office to discuss plans for this afternoon's prize giving ceremony. When his mobile rang.

"Linda…What...I'll be right there." Michael hurried out. "Chris with me please. Wayne Johnson is on school site and he's just dragged Sian into Grantly's classroom."

Both Michael and Chris hurried out of his office. When they got their Linda was stood outside. They could see Wayne through the window. Michael went straight in Chris and Linda followed.

"Here he is hero of the hour." Wayne said.

"What do you want?" Michael asked.

"The truth. An apology. I ended up in intensive care." Wayne shouted.

"What's he going on about?" Chris asked.

"Go on tell them how you threatened me, attacked me and pushed me in front of a van. Tell them how you left me for dead." Wayne said waving his arms about.

"I didn't do any of that." Michael said trying to defend himself.

"You left me though didn't you. Didn't you!"

"Wayne calm down" Linda pleaded with him.

"Stay out of this" Wayne shouted and then suddenly he fell to the floor and broke down into tears. Michael went over and removed Wayne's hand from his jacket pocket. He had a picture of a baby in his hand.

"I can't be in here." Sian said rushing out the classroom. Michael followed her. Chris and Linda stayed with Wayne.

Despite everything that had happened during the day. The highlight of the day was the prize-giving ceremony. The Waterloo Road band with amazing performance of Waterloo by ABBA to conclude the afternoon. Lydia walked out with Denzil, Phoenix and Scout.

"Oi. Reckon I'll police caution today because of you." A voice shouted. It was Em.

"Denzil come on." Lydia said pulling her boyfriend away.

Em came storming out of the building.

"Em! Em! Emily!" Lydia shouted after her.

"What Lydia?" Em said annoyed.

"I was checking to see if you were ok." Lydia said.

"Fine. Just want to go home and not have to see her for the remainder of the holiday." Em said.

"I'll text you when come back off my holiday. Maybe hang out or something." Lydia said.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. At least I still have one friend in this place." Em said more calmly.

"I not saying what you did was right but your still my best friend and you have been since we both joined the school." Lydia said hugging her friend. "I've got to go Dad's probably having a melt down because were leaving tonight." 

Lydia walked over to Chris's car with Denzil and Em before driving off home. When they got home they could see that Nicole had packed her mum's car.

"Come on. They'll be here in a minute." Nicole said when they walked through the door.

"We'll be fine. We've got plenty of time" Chris said.

Chris went upstairs and had a shower. Lydia and Megan did the same. When they got downstairs Nicole's sister pulled up onto the drive. They were going to follow each other down to a hotel tonight and catch the ferry the next morning. Chris was dreading the thought of having to spend possibly over 5 hours in a car with 5 children was a joyful thought.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only an hour into their journey on the way down to Portsmouth and they had already hit traffic. Luckily the girls had taken his advice and went to sleep so the time would pass by quicker.

"Well this is going well" Chris said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"It will only get better. It's because it's a Friday afternoon and everyone is coming from work. At least they aren't awake making too much noise." Nicole turned around to make sure that the girls were all ok. "I can't see my sister."

"She might just behind a car or two so we can't see her at the moment." Chris said concentrating on the road as the traffic slowly started to move.

Once they made through the traffic they began to pick up speed and move pretty quickly down the motorway. They had been travelling for about 3 hours before any of the girls woke up. Alice was the first to wake up.

"Daddy I need the toilet." Alice whined.

"I need to put some petrol into the car anyway. Nic, phone your sister and tell we are stopping in the services just after Junction 11a near Gloucester." Chris said to Nicole.

They pulled into the service station and when they stopped everyone began to wake up. Everyone got out of the car to stretch their legs. Soon Nicole's husband pulled up next to Chris. Out got their 3 sons Josh (15), Daniel (14) and Connor (12).

"Not too bad of a journey so far." Phil, Louise's husband, said.

"Yeah after we got out of the traffic it's not been too bad at all." Chris agreed.

Phil and Chris stayed sitting with the cars in case any of the kids came back. Chris enjoyed Phil's company seeing as he lived in a house full of women it was nice to have a man about. Like Chris, Phil was also a teacher but he taught PE. Louise, like a Nicole, had a career in medicine. Louise was a nurse at the hospital whereas Nicole was a GP. Alice, Mia and Emily came running back to the cars.

"I won!" Emily said.

All three girls climbed into the back of the car and strapped themselves back into their seats. Louise and Nicole soon came back closely followed by the boys.

"Right you finish sorting yourselves out. We are going to fill up the car as we are very close to running out." Chris said as he hung his head out his window to speaking to Phil.

"How much longer have we got to go?" Phil asked.

"The SatNav is telling me we should be getting there about 8:30pm so about another hour and three-quarters. We might get there soon as she traffics eased a bit." Chris said as he turned on the cars ignition.

"All right then. See you when we get there if there are any problems just give us a phone." Phil said as Chris pulled away.

Chris filled up his car and they sailed down the A419, M4, A34, M3, M27 and M275 and they reached their hotel for the night just before 8:30pm. They unloaded their cars and checked in for the night. They went up to their rooms. Nicole and Chris had a room to themselves. Mia and Emily were sharing with Lydia and Megan was sharing with Alice.

"No mucking about just because you're on your own. We're trusting you to behave. Also don't empty everything out because we don't have the time to pack everything up in the morning." Chris said to the girls.

Chris went back to his room and climbed into bed. He looked at the clock it was only 9:00pm and he was absolutely shattered. He lay back in bed and Nicole got in beside him with a cup of tea she made. She handed one to Chris as well.

"What a term its been eh?" Nicole said sipping from her mug.

"You remember Sian?" Chris said.

"Yeah"

"She was having an affair with Michael. Jez came in told us all in staff room this morning." Chris said before drinking from his cup.

"Those poor kids." Nicole said.

"Anyway, work is not going to be the topic of conversation for the next week. I don't want to have to think about work until I go back." Chris said.

Chris finished his tea and went to bed.

"Megan?" Alice asked lying in bed.

"Hmm" Megan said brushing her teeth.

"Do you think about mummy?" Alice wondered.

"Not really. Why do you?" Megan said when she came out of the bathroom.

"Sometimes but when I do we never say anything to each other. She is just there doing things but we don't speak." Alice said as Megan also climbed into bed.

Lydia was on her phone texting Em to see if see was ok after what happened at school earlier on in the day. Mia and Emily were asleep. Lydia's phone rang it was Denzil.

"Hey" Lydia said when she answered the phone.

"You alright." Denzil asked.

"I'm fine." Lydia replied

"How's it going?" Denzil wondered.

"Fine. All I've done is drive to the ferry nothing exciting has happened. I promised I'd phone when I got there. I haven't got there yet have I." Lydia said reassuring her boyfriend.

"I miss you though." Denzil said sweetly.

"I miss you too. I'll see you as soon as I get home. I've got to go, dad will kill me if I wake up Emily and Mia. I'll speak to you tomorrow. I love you." Lydia said.

"I love you too." Denzil said.

Lydia sat back and back to texting Em. She looked at the clock on the table beside it was already midnight. She told Em she had to go. She lied down and went to sleep.

Chris woke up the next morning. It was 7:00am and they had a ferry to catch at 11:00am and they had to be there for 10:30am. He went and woke up Megan and Alice and then Lydia, Mia and Emily. When he got back Nicole was already in the shower. Chris packed his things away and made sure that the girls were packing everything away. Nicole got out the shower and Chris got in. When he got everyone was ready to go and meet Louise and Phil for breakfast.

All the adult sat around one table whilst the children sat around another.

"What times the ferry?" Phil asked.

"11:00 but we need to be there at 10:30. Ideally we should leave her at about 10:15 because it will give us time to load the cars up and then get there because there will be a lot of people going away." Chris said.

Everyone ate their breakfast and went back to their rooms to finish sorting out their bags and when everyone was ready they were brought down to the reception when Chris checked out and they went out to their and tried to load seven suitcases into the book of the car again. When everyone was ready they set out for the ferry harbour.

"Dad. I need the toilet." Lydia called from the back of the car.

"So do I" Alice called out.

"Come on then let's go have a look for these toilets." Nicole said.

Chris sat with the car as everyone trying to get onto the ferries slowly moved forward. Nicole came back with Alice and Lydia. Finally, they made it aboard their ferry and that went up onto the deck. Chris went and stood outside and lent on the railings as ferry made its way from harbour.

Megan came and stood beside him. "Mum would have loved this."

"She would have. I always promised I'd bring her back here one day I never did." Chris said as he put his arm around Megan.

"You've been here before?" Megan asked.

"It's where mum grew up she and her family just moved because they had family in Rochdale that needed her so they moved back. We came here on holiday I told her that one day me, you, your mum and Alice would come on holiday here. We never did." Chris said.

"Chris. I feel sick." Mia said looking rather pale.

"It's probably just sea sickness. Go sit inside with Nicole and Louise." Chris said rubbing her arm.

After 40 minutes of being at sea the ferry finally reached its harbour at Fishbourne on the Isle of Wight. When they left the ferry he heard all of the girls take a sharp intake of breath as they saw how beautiful the island was. After another 35-minute drive they finally arrived at their holiday home for the week. It was beautiful it was old house at to the side of it several small apartments. Chris, Nicole, Megan, Lydia, Mia, Emily and Alice had a room in the main house whereas Louise, Phil, Josh, Daniel and Connor where staying in one of the small apartments. They were showed to the rooms; the kids went outside in to the garden to play whilst the adults sorted out their stuff.

Chris stood outside in the garden and looked over the English Channel. Nicole came and stood beside him.

"I have a good feeling about this trip." Chris said as he kissed Nicole on the head.


	13. Chapter 13

Lydia was sat on a bench in the back garden of their apartments away from everyone else. She was texting Em about her day. She remembered that she need to phone Denzil. His phone went straight through to voicemail.

"Hi Denzil. It's me, I just thought I'd phone you to let you know that I got here safe and its really nice. I miss you and I love you. Hope to speak to you soon." Lydia said as she left him a voicemail.

A boy that she'd not seen before came around the corner she assumed that he must have been staying here as well. She gave him a shy smile.

"Is anyone sitting here? Or do you want to be by yourself?" The boy asked.

"No you can sit there. I'm Lydia by the way." Lydia said as the boy sat down.

"I'm Jake. You're not from here are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm from Rochdale. I'm on holiday." Lydia said awkwardly.

Lydia thought Jake was attractive. He had deep brown and brown hair to match. Lydia also picked up on Jake's accent as well. If Lydia wasn't dating Denzil she would definitely be interested in Jake.

"I'm from Manchester so not too far apart from each other. Who you on holiday with?" Jake said as he found himself more comfortable with Lydia now.

"Brace yourself. My mum, step-daughter, 2 step-sisters, my step-dads God-daughters, Aunt, Uncle and their 3 sons and me." Lydia said listing everyone off.

"That's a lot of people. I'm here with my parents and little sister." Jake said.

"Yeah it was a family holiday. The only reason my dad has his God-daughters is because their parents died about four weeks ago and he is their guardian now." Lydia said.

"Did your mum and dad split or something as well. I'm allowed to ask that or is too soon." Jake said panicked.

"It's fine. My real dad died he was killed whilst fighting in Afghanistan. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad he's dead. He used to hit me." Lydia said tearing up.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jake said rubbing Lydia on the arm.

"Don't worry about it my step-dad is a much better guy. Anyway enough about me. What's your family like?"

"My mum is a stay-at-home mum. Dad is a police officer. My little sister, Hollie, is four." Jake said.

Jake and Lydia sat talking to each other for about half an hour before. Lydia had to go eat.

"I'll be back later. If you want to talk some more." Lydia said.

"Sure thing." Jake said as Lydia walked off.

Chris had been out to get everyone Fish and Chips. They all sat around in Louise and Phil's apartment. Once everyone had finished the adults sat inside, Megan went back to her room to talk to Charlotte, Lydia went and sat on the steps in the main house to talk to Em again and everyone else played in the back garden with other people in the apartment around.

Lydia was sat talking to Em about Jake.

"His eyes are just amazing and his jaw line. He is like the most perfect person ever." Lydia said smitten.

"He sounds like the perfect guy." Em said trying to picture this Jake.

"The best bit is he lives in Manchester. I mean I'd defiantly meet up with him again if he wanted to." Lydia said.

"I don't think Denzil would approve." Em said trying to bring reality.

"I mean I like Denzil. I do love him but I don't think it's anything serious I don't see us getting married and having kids with each other." Lydia said she saw Jake coming down the stairs. "I have got to go. Have fun tonight yeah. Tell me about it tomorrow if you're not too hungover."

"You didn't have to stop just because I'm here." Jake said as he sat down on the stairs.

"It's ok. She had to get ready anyway." Lydia said putting her phone away.

"Who was it anyway?" Jake asked.

"It was my best friend, Em." Lydia said. "I better get back to my family otherwise they'll wonder where I've got to."

"Can't you stay a little while longer, it's just that I really enjoy your company" Jake said pleading with her.

"You only met me a couple of hours ago. How can you be so certain of me?" Lydia said.

"I am incredibly good of character. I know the difference between a good person and bad person." Jake said with pride.

"Would you see me again? When we are back home, I mean." Lydia asked.

"If you would want to see me again. I would." Jake said putting his arm around Lydia.

Lydia wondered what was going on. Did he really like her like that already? But she was betraying Denzil. But if something did happen he'd never have to know. Lydia let Jake hug her. She turned to face him and kissed him, Jake kissed her back.

"What the hell did we just do?" Lydia asked

"What was supposed to happen." Jake said still hugging her.

"I have a boyfriend. But I really like you. My head is just so confused. I'm going back to my family. I'll see you around." Lydia said getting up and going outside.

"Lydia, do you wanna play?" Emily called standing at the badminton net in the back garden.

"Sure." Lydia said going over and going in with their game.

Lydia spent the rest of the evening playing with Alice, Mia and Emily. But in the back of her mind all she could think about kissing Jake and betraying Denzil. The night drew to a close and everyone went to bed. Lydia was sharing a room with Mia and Emily. Em text Lydia.

 _I don't want to ruin your holiday but I think you should look at this xx_

Lydia was confused but then Em text her again. This time it was a picture of Denzil kissing another girl, Poppy.

 _Thanks for telling me xx_

Lydia felt relived she no longer felt so guilty about kissing Jake. She couldn't tell Em about Jake just yet. She lied down. Jake had messaged her on Facebook.

 _Meet me on the bench where we were earlier I want to talk to you xxx_

Lydia made sure that Mia and Emily were asleep. She pulled on a hoodie and climbed out the bedroom window and ran around the back of the house down to the bench. Jake was sat on there.

"Hey." Lydia said. "Can I just say I'm sorry for kissing you earlier I really shouldn't have because I had a boyfriend. But things have changed since then."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Jake said. "Do you love your boyfriend?"

"Not anymore." Lydia said annoyed.

"Are you saying that because of what happened earlier?" Jake asked.

Lydia showed Jake the photo. "Not when he is kissing other girls I don't. Jake I really like you. I don't care if what I did is just as bad as what he did but I'm in love with you. If you don't love me that's ok and you never want to speak to me again because you think badly of me."

"I don't hate you. I really like you as well, I think your great but I don't think we should rush things." Jake said.

Lydia got up and walked back to the window and climbed back in and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice woke up early the next morning, she climbed out of her bed and checked to see if Megan was awake, but she was still fast asleep. Alice went out into the living room area she sat on one of the sofas and started playing on her I-Pad. Alice was bored, and she went into to wake up Mia and Emily. As she went in a voice called out to her.

"Alice." Nicole said in a loud whisper.

"Mummy." Alice said running to hug Nicole.

"Don't go in and wake other people, let them sleep." Nicole said to her.

"But I'm bored." Alice whined.

"Get dressed and you can come with me and Auntie Louise then." Nicole said pushing Alice back into her bedroom.

Alice got dressed and put on her shoes and Nicole and Alice went to Tesco's to buy some food as they had nothing for when they were going out today. When they got back everybody was awake and having breakfast. All three of them had their arms filled with bags.

"That's where you three got to. Come grab some food before it all goes cold." Phil put some food on their plates.

They all ate their food ready for their day ahead. They all loaded up into their cars and drove off for their first day of exploration on the island.

The day flew by with everyone having fun in the heat and before they knew it they were sat in a restaurant ready to have their dinner for the evening. Lydia looked down at her phone and saw the Denzil had texted her again. She had been ignoring him all day after she the picture of kissing Poppy. Lydia was sat talking to her family when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, Denzil was ringing her now, like his texts she ignored the call. After dinner, they all went home. Lydia picked up her laptop and went a sat out on the bench in the garden. She was watching over Alice, Emily and Mia whilst they played with some friends that they made. Denzil was still trying to talk to Lydia. Lydia decided to reply.

 _Sorry for not replying you must have been so worried, if you weren't to busy with other people. My phone died this morning, so I haven't had it all day xxx_

Lydia sat there waiting for his reply, she couldn't let him know that she knew what he'd done last night. He replied.

 _Thank God you're ok. Don't worry about being sorry there was nothing you could have done. Did you have a good day? Xxxx_

Lydia had a conversation with Denzil and just played him all the while she tried do some work. She hadn't seen Jake all day but she wasn't too worried maybe he was just out with this family. She wasn't going to harass because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She looked down at the time and realised she should probably go and have a shower.

Megan was lying on her bed talking to her friends when Alice came in and lay next to her on the bed.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Megan asked her sister.

"Yeah." Alice replied rather quietly.

"Are you sure? You didn't sound very positive" Megan sat up and put Alice on her lap.

"I just miss mummy loads and as much as I love everyone else…Its not the same without her." She grabbed tight.

"Oh Alice. Don't worry she'd be super proud of you but she'll always be watching over you from the stars. Come on let's go get you ready for bed." Megan picked up Alice and carried her to her bedroom.

Megan got Alice ready for bed and tucked her in. Megan sat with her until she fell asleep. Megan went back into her own room and carried on talking to her friends.

Lydia was sat on the stairs in the hallway again. When someone came up behind her and covered eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said.

"Very funny Jake." Lydia laughed at Jake's joke.

"Can't say I don't try." He replied.

He came and sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "How you been?"

"Yeah not too bad. Need some time away from everyone. You?"

"Yeah it was alright. You spoke to your boyfriend today about last night."

"God no. I'll do that face to face with him."

Lydia and Jake sat and talked for at least an hour before they realised the time and that they should probably both go back before anyone starts getting worried. Lydia kissed Jake firmly on the lips before she went back into her room. She got changed and lay on her bed. A message from Emily appeared on her phone.

 _How you doing? Xx_

 _Yeah. I'm good. Xx_

 _Spoke to Denzil yet? Xx_

 _Yeah. I didn't tell him I know. Not going to let him get with this behind a screen. Xx_

 _Yeah, he doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve him. Xx_

 _I mean I knew I wouldn't spend all my life with him but I didn't think he was that much of an idiot. Xx_

 _Neither. Xx_

 _I guess I better go. Dad will kill me if he finds me still awake. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Xx_

 _Yeah alright. Talk to you tomorrow. Xx_

Lydia lay down and went to sleep.

The rest of the week went by a flash and they had all had an amazing time and before they knew it they family were packing up ready for the journey home.

Lydia went outside and sat on her bench for the final time and watched the boats passing like she always did. She felt an arm around her.

"So, this is it?" Lydia said.

"For now." Jake replied.

"I hope I get to see you again. But if not, its been nice while it lasted."

"Yeah it has."

Lydia heard her name being called out.

"Guess this is it."

Lydia turned and hugged Jake one last time and kissed him. Their foreheads resting against each other's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lydia and walked away. She looked back one last time and Jake and her home for the past week. This was happiest she'd been in a long time. She saw her family saying goodbye to all the other families they had met and made company with over the past week. Everyone climbed in to the appropriate cars and they headed for home.

Before they knew it they were back at home in Rochdale and Lydia knew the first thing she was going to do.


End file.
